


Sweet and Sour

by Candy_A



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Times, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 04:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candy_A/pseuds/Candy_A
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick hot flash.  You will never look at an eggroll the same way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet and Sour

**Author's Note:**

> This one's for Kim.  This is what happens when you eat Chinese food and talk slash at the same time... ;)

## Sweet and Sour

by Candy Apple

Author's webpage: <http://www.geocities.com/SoHo/Cafe/3281>

Author's disclaimer: The guys belong to UPN and PetFly Productions. No money is changing hands on this story. Just for fun. :)

* * *

Sweet and Sour  
by Candy Apple 

"It's 95 degrees in here," Blair announced, strolling back from the thermostat to join Jim where he sat on the floor in front of the open balcony doors. Not that the outdoor air would help matters. The mid-July humidity alone was enough to wilt cardboard, and leaving the windows gaping open only invited in more of it.

"Thanks for the update, Chief," Jim retorted sarcastically. The cool shower he'd taken before dinner was quickly losing its soothing effects. Dressed in nothing but the thinnest pair of boxers he owned, situated in front of the windows, he was still miserable. 

Blair was standing in front of the open windows now, lifting his ponytail off his neck for about the tenth time in so many minutes.

"Great time for a power failure. Don't even have a lousy fan," Blair plunked down next to Jim on the second of the two cushions they'd tossed on the floor. "Think it'd be cooler on the balcony? God, maybe I'll just take my shorts off too and be done with it. My waistband's even wet." Blair pulled the elastic in and out in an attempt to dry himself off. 

"Food's getting cold. Quit your bitching and eat, will ya?" Jim handed Blair a container of chicken.

"You don't have to be so ornery. Geez." Blair took the food and skewered a piece with a chopstick. "You got any sauce over there?" he asked, pausing before putting the small piece of fried chicken in his mouth.

"Right here." Jim passed him a styrofoam container. "Didn't mean to bite your head off. It's just so damned... _hot_ in here."

"The humidity's the worst part." Blair took the container and set it on the floor between them, dipping the piece of chicken, carefully shaking off the excess over the container, then raising it to his lips.

Jim was mesmerized. He expected Blair to pop it in his mouth, and had really only begun watching the motion to see if Blair could eat the chicken without dribbling sauce on the floor. Instead, the other man pressed the sweet and sour sauce-covered morsel to his full lips and suckled it in a decidedly obscene manner. Or at least it looked that way.

//Probably just my overheated imagination and my underutilized libido// Jim concluded. //Same reason I felt a twitch in the wrong place when he started playing with his waistband. Took the loft turning into an oven before I could get him out of his clothes. God, you'd think they were glued on. Wonder if he showers dressed? Only time I ever saw him naked was when I helped him figure out how to take a bath without falling and breaking his neck when his leg was first healing up after he was shot. Felt too sorry for him to get very turned on by that...//

"Jim?" Blair was staring at him with sweet and sour sauce-coated lips slightly parted, puzzled by the stare he had been receiving. It was more than Jim could stand.

He closed the distance between them with a spring worthy of a panther, covering the sticky sweet lips with his own, his tongue demanding entry into the soft wetness inside them. Blair's mouth accepted Jim's willingly, hands coming up to grip his head as he slid his arms around the smaller, sturdy body of his partner, pushing him to the floor and covering him. The need for air finally parted them, albeit reluctantly.

"Blair, I--" Jim didn't know if the next words should be "I'm sorry", "I love you" or "I want you". Blair solved the problem.

"It's okay, Jim. Oh, man, it is _so_ okay with me." He leaned up and captured Jim's mouth this time, flooding the larger man's senses with the sweetness of the sauce and of Blair's mouth.

"God, you taste good," Jim breathed when they parted again.

"It's the sauce, man," Blair responded, grinning. "You taste great plain," he added, running a gentle finger over Jim's lips. Jim captured the digit and sucked it into his mouth. 

"Hmm. Blair with or without sauce... I think we need to do some testing on this, Chief." Jim reached for the forgotten cup of sauce, which had cooled to room temperature. He dribbled a little on Blair's chest, just below his neck.

"Jim! What're you--oh, yeah..." Blair stretched his neck back to provide Jim better access to his throat as the other man lapped at the little puddle of sauce just above his heart, then worked his way up to the soft skin of neck and shoulder.

"Definitely better than the egg rolls," Jim whispered hotly in Blair's ear, then ran his tongue along the shell. Pulling back, he dribbled more of the sauce on his now unprotesting companion, letting it trickle down to tease Blair's left nipple. A ragged moan came from beneath Jim as he licked at the little nub, and finally fastened his mouth on it. Alternating between licking, nipping and suckling, he had Blair in a frenzy, humping his arousal against Jim's stomach.

"So good...ah, man..." Blair panted, intrigued when Jim moved to the other nipple, not utilizing his cup of sauce. The evil mouth tormented this little nub the same way until Jim finally raised his head long enough to find Blair's mouth again, stealing what little breath he had in an intense kiss.

"God, you're beautiful," he said genuinely, raising up a bit and reaching for the sauce. Blair whimpered a bit. Jim set the cup down and took a hold of the damp waistband of his lover's shorts. Blair nodded desperately, and groaned in relief as the garment was pulled over his hips, down his legs and tossed over Jim's shoulder. The last gesture made him laugh. //Who'd've thought Ellison could toss clothes with the panache of a stripper?// Blair mused.

He lay quietly and watched as Jim slid his own boxers down those powerful thighs, and stood for a moment to kick them aside. 

Jim took a moment to look down at the body spread out before him. Blair was smaller, but sturdily built. Hair the color of the curls Jim loved so much dusted Blair's chest and belly, becoming darker and more dense at his groin. His cock was impressive, towering over its nest of curls. The legs were not especially long, but they were strong, powerful. Jim wanted those legs wrapped around him before the night was over.

He lowered himself again and retrieved the sauce, then dribbled a think line of it down Blair's stomach until he let it pool in his navel. The best Blair could do now was groan and accept the sensations, which were overloading his already needy system. He had hoped for some transition like this to occur between Jim and himself, but _never_ expected it to happen. Least of all did he expect Jim to initiate it.

Jim's tongue slithered down the little trail of hair to Blair's navel, then danced wickedly in the little hollow, cleaning the sauce out of it until Blair thought he would scream at the top of his lungs, whether the windows were open or not.

Then Jim withdrew, and reached for his sauce again.

"Oh, man, I'm dyin' here. Please...do something!" Blair finally pleaded, gripping the edges of the cushion that was still under his butt.

"Patience, baby. I'm gettin' there," Jim promised, pouring some of the sauce in his hand. 

Blair did scream out loud when the sauce-coated hand gripped his cock and began pumping it, covering it with the sweet orange substance. And then Jim engulfed the head of Blair's straining shaft in his mouth.

"Ahhh...oh my God...Jim..." Blair managed in strained gasps.

Jim wasn't positive if he was doing things right, since this was his first time making love to a man, but he knew what he liked. The unmistakable taste of Blair was there, lurking beneath the sweet sauce, and to think that his hand and mouth were driving Blair into the frenzy of groaning, writhing and general incoherency was more than enough encouragement that his technique was working.

"No...Jim..." Gentle hands on the sides of his head were encouraging him to release the throbbing member that was close to release.

"What's wrong, Chief?" Jim asked, concerned he'd done something wrong. Even in his passion-fogged state, Blair hastened to reassure him.

"It's great...but...first time, you should be...up here w'me." Blair pulled on Jim's shoulders to encourage him up, and he happily complied, rolling them on their sides so their bodies were pressed full-length against one another.

The electric jolt of friction against Blair shot through Jim's needy body. He'd been driving himself to the brink while he made love to his partner, and now his own aching cock was getting its just desserts as it slipped and slid in rhythm with Blair's, trapped between the two sweaty, writhing bodies on the floor.

Blair's cry of Jim's name signaled his climax, and moments later, the feeling of Blair's seed bathing their bellies drove Jim over the edge with a couple of staccato gasps of Blair's name.

Neither man moved for long minutes, just staying close and entwined there on the floor. Jim finally pulled back to look at Blair, who lay, panting, against him. The ponytail was definitely the worse for wear, with curly strands of hair clinging to the sweat on Blair's face, which was a vision in this flushed, sated state.

"Jim...that was...amazing," Blair whispered, still clinging tightly to his lover despite the heat.

"I didn't mean to...just spring at you." Jim brushed the stray hair back from Blair's almost-feverish forehead. "But I've wanted you for so damn long..."

"This, um, this wasn't like, you know, just a one-time thing, was it? Like just an experiment?"

"No--nothing could be farther off base, Chief."

"Because I've had some feelings...Jim, I-I love you." Large blue eyes finally lifted to meet equally drowsy blue eyes a little above them. Jim realized with a little pang of guilt that he'd pounced on Blair and taken what he wanted without so much as mentioning anything about how he felt. And even now, lying here together, naked and sated after explosive lovemaking, Blair still had to be the first. Jim didn't waste much time scolding himself. Instead, he turned his attention to those questioning blue eyes.

"I love you, too, baby. With all my heart. I would _never_ have laid a hand on you any other way. You're too important to me for that." He leaned forward and kissed Blair's forehead. He felt Blair's arms tighten almost painfully around him. Several seconds later, Blair broke the silence.

"You know what this means, don't you?" Blair asked in a husky voice.

"What?"

"We'll never be able to eat Chinese food in public again." Blair looked up at Jim, only holding his composure for moments before he grinned brightly, and Jim laughed out loud. Trailing his hands down to cup Blair's rear, he kissed his lover deeply. Pulling back, he grinned evilly and responded to Blair's declaration.

"Who cares? I'd rather have _your_ eggroll for dinner any day."

The End 

Chinese, anyone?


End file.
